charmedfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Prue Halliwell
Encantada |espécie = Bruxa Fantasma |gênero = Fêmea |cabelo = Castanho Escuro |olhos = Verde |familia = * Penny (avó) * Allen Halliwell (avô) * Patricia Halliwell (Mãe) * Victor Bennett (Pai) * Piper Halliwell (Irmã) * Phoebe Halliwell (Irmã) * Paige Matthews (Meia-Irmã) * Leo Wyatt (Cunhado) * Henry Mitchell (Cunhado) * Coop (Cunhado) * Wyatt Halliwell (Sobrinho) * Chris Halliwell (Sobrinho) * Melinda Halliwell (Sobrinha) * Prudence Johnna Halliwell (Sobrinha) * Parker Halliwell (Sobrinha) * P. Halliwell (Sobrinha) * Tamora Mitchell (Sobrinha) * Kat Mitchell (Sobrinha) * Henry Mitchell, Jr. (Sobrinho) |ativos = * Telecinese * Projeção Astral |básicos = * Feitiço * Poção * Vidência |itens = Livro das Sombras |trabalho = Analisadora de objetos na casa de leilões Buckland e depois, Fotógrafa da 415 Magazine |casa = Mansão Halliwell |lealdade = Leo Wyatt }} Prudence Halliwell (1970- 2001), mais tarde conhecida como Patience, foi uma das Encantadas, filha de Victor Bennett e Patricia Halliwell, irmã mais de velha de Piper e Phoebe Halliwell, e meia-irmã de Paige Matthews. Ela nasceu como uma bruxa, com o poder de telecinese, e mais tarde, desenvolveu Projeção Astral. Após ter tornado-se uma bruxa novamente Como seus poderes foram vinculados, como mencionado em "That '70s Episode". , ela abraçou seu destino, tornando-se uma bruxa hesitante com seu papel, indo ao ponto de renunciar ao Livro das Sombras (Book of Shadows). Após receber seu segundo poder em 2000, pouco depois desenvolveu controle sobre eles. Entretanto, pega de surpresa por Shax no último episódio da terceira temporada, acabou morta. Biografia Infância Prue nasceu em 28 de Outubro de 1970, filha de Victor Bennett e Patty Halliwell. Ela foi nomeada Prudence, certamente em memória de Prudence Warren, e lhe foi dado o sobrenome de sua mãe, sobre pressão de Penny. Com os anos de crescimento, Prue desenvolveu o poder de telecinese, e foi capaz de usá-lo através dos olhos e das mãos. Sendo uma bruxa, causou brigas entre seus pais e Penny, Victor acreditava que uma vida entre demônios já era perigosa o bastante para adultos: jamais aceitaria bem a condição mágica que envolveria para sempre Prue. Como mencionado por Leo em "The First Demon Baby". thumb|200px|Prue com 5 anos. Infância Mágica Após dois anos do nascimento de Prue, seus pais tiveram outra filha, Piper. Conforme foram crescendo, elas desenvolveram seus poderes. Prue herdou o poder de telecinese, como sua avó o fez. Como seu poder era muito mais forte que de sua irmã, Prue muitas vezes o usava contra Piper, bloqueando seu caminho, ou tomando objetos de suas mãos, enquanto Piper era incapaz de fazer o mesmo, já que seu poder não tinha (e não tem) efeito sobre outras bruxas. Com o tempo, Penny foi ensinou para Piper e Prue sobre magia. Enquanto criança, as duas tornaram-se amigas de Andy Trudeau, nascido em 1970, como Prue. Ele sempre presenciou o poder das irmãs, já que Piper muitas vezes o congelava. Apesar disso, Penny apagava essas memórias, para que ele não soubesse sobre magia. Como visto em "That '70s Episode". Nicholas thumb|left|200px|Patty ensinando a Prue o feitiço. No inicio de 1975, Victor deixou a família, devido ao complexo mágico que envolvia as filhas, mulher e sogra. Como mencionado por Prue em "Thank You for Not Morphing". Patty, então, teve de conseguir um emprego para sustentar a família, trabalhando então como garçocente no Buddy, que exigia um período extenso de serviço, de forma que Penny tenha se tornado, de certa maneira, uma " mãe " para as suas netas. Quando Patty estava de volta já era noite. Antes de dormir sempre dizia boa noite para suas filhas, Prue depois observando que ela "''sempre cheirava a hambúrgueres". Em Novembro de 1975, Patty teve uma terceira filha, nomeada Phoebe, constituindo as Encantadas, e as irmãs com o Poder das Três. No entanto, Penny vinculou seus poderes e apagou suas memórias de possuí-los, querendo evitar que Nicholas chegasse até elas. Em algum momento, Victor voltou para a família, feliz por ter as filhas como meras e simplórias mortais, porém acima de tudo seguras. Infância Humana thumb|left|200px|Victor salvando Prue. Aos seis anos de idade, Prue ficou com resfriado, e teve que ficar na Mansão com Victor, enquanto suas irmãs sairam com Patty. Ela viu uma criança demônio ficar preso dentro do caminhão de sorvete, levando-a a tentar salvá-lo entrando no caminhão de si mesma. Depois de Victor descobrir que Prue não estava mais em casa, ele foi atrás dela e resgatou. Apesar de ter salvado Prue, Penny insistiu que ele nunca seria capaz de manter suas irmãs ou Prue em seguro, sem quaisquer poderes. thumb|200px|Desenho da Lily. Prue se adaptou bem à vida sem magia, embora ela e suas irmãs fizeram amizade com Lily antes delas cresceram. Em 1977, Patty estava grávida de Sam Wilder, apesar de Prue, que tinha apenas sete anos de idade, e suas irmãs não perceberam. Penny e Sam foram os únicos a quem Patty disse sobre o bebê, e, após insistência de Penny, Patty e Sam deu-lhe para a adoção, para não mencionar para as meninas nem aos Anciões. Divórcio dos Pais Durante a gravidez de Patty, ela e Victor se dirciaram, pois Penny insistia que Victor não seria capaz de manter as meninas a salvo de um evento como o Caminhão de Sorvete. Prue estava aparentemente presente quando Victor deixou a família, falando que ela se lembra dele sair de casa. Ela diria mais tarde que Victor estava morto para ela no momento em que ele deixou Patty. Novas Responsabilidades thumb|200px|left|Prue gritando por Patty. Após três anos, em fevereiro de 1978, Prue testemunhou sua mãe ser morta pelo Demônio da Água, e viu seu corpo sendo levado, e foi uma memória que assombrava ela para o resto de sua vida. Desde de então, Prue era incapaz de dizer "Eu te amo" para alguém, com medo de que isso aconteceria com as pessoas para quem dizesse, já que foi a última coisa que disse para sua mãe. Mencionado por Prue na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "From Fear to Eternity". Prue e suas irmãs compareceram ao funeral de Patty. Depois Penny as levou para uma praia local para tentar animá-los. No entanto, este teve o efeito oposto sobre Prue, dizendo que o som do oceano deixava ela com raiva. Como revelado em "Death Takes a Halliwell". Com a morte de Patty, Prue acabou se tornando responsável pelas suas irmãs. Penny voltou para sua casa para ser como uma guardiã leal, o que fez Prue perder grande parte de sua infância. Isso fez Phoebe sentir como se não pudesse falar com ela, comparando como uma mãe, ao invés de uma irmã como ela realmente queria. E isso complicava ainda mais, devido Prue tornar-se incapaz de expressar seu amor a alguém com palavras. Ela também deixou de participar das aulas de natação, devido ao seu medo, embora elas sabiam que a razão, mas não conversavam com ela sobre isso. Além disso, Prue, Piper, Phoebe e Grams tinham um canhorro de estimação, que deram o nome de Rasputin, mas elas perderam ele. Anos mais tarde, Phoebe lança um feitiço de Achados e Perdiso, e Rasputin volta, mas não conseguiu fazer com que ficasse na Mansão. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Wrestling with Demons". Adolescência thumb|200px|Prue na adolescencia. Quando chegou ao ensio médio, Prue passou a estudar no Colégio Baker, onde se tornou popular, e ótima estudante. Tornou-se líder de torcida , e presidente da classe. Apesar da popularidade, Prue foi uma excelence aluna, com interesse em História. Revelado no "The Sourcebook". Com 17 anos de idade, Prue passou por uma fase rebelde. Ela foi atacada por seu namorado, que ela pensava que a amava. Após Grams descobrir, ela ficou muito nervosa, e Piper acreditou que ela usou Magia contra ele, pois ele nunca mais foi visto. Como mencionado em "Be Careful With the Witch". Durante o ensino médio, Prue tinha um relacionamento amoroso com Andy, os dois desapareceram na sua noite de formatura para se engajar em atividades românticas. Como mencionado em "Thank You for Not Morphing". Primeiros Anos Adulta Após sua formatura, Prue teve o desejo de seguir em carreira foto-jornalística, que foi algo que sua avó não permitiu, já que ela deixaria a família, e não arriscaria que ela não cumprisse o destino de ser uma Encantada. thumb|200px|left|Prue na ponte. Acidente de Carro Aos 22 anos de idade, Prue participou de um acidente de carro, dirigindo por uma luz vermelha e foi atropelado por outro outra carro. Enquanto Prue e Piper se machucaram, Phoebe teve que ir ao hospital. Devido a esse fato, Penny deu a Prue, responsabilidade adicionar sobre suas irmãs, e deixou de lado sua educação. Com isso, Prue ficou emocionalmente ferida, sentindo-se culpada pelos danos a Phoebe. Então, ela começou a vagar por São Francisco, procurando um bom local para fotografar. Ela encontrou uma ponte para onde pudesse fotografar, para lembrar da dor que estava sentindo naquele momento futuramente. No entanto, apesar de manter o filme, ela não desenvolvê-lo por medo de reviver a dor novamente. Universidade Após terminar liceu, Prue começou a estudar na Universidade de Estado de Ouro, onde ela estudou História. É bem provável que ela tenha aprendido latim, pois foi uma lingua que ela facilmente traduz. Enquanto na universidade, ela teve um relacionamento amoros com Tom Peters, o capitão do time de futebol. Ela tinha um bom relacionamento com sua mãe, e descreveu Tom como sendo um "grande cara". Ela foi uma ótima estudande, que se formou com honras. Morte de Penny thumb|200px|Penny e Prue conversando. thumb|left|200px|Prue vendo de Penny está bem. Prue e sua irmã sairam de sua casa em 1990, e deixou Grams cuidando de sua irmã mais nova, Phoebe. As duas se mudaram para um apartamento em Litoral Norte. Nesse local, Prue arranjou um trabalho como curador no Museu Americano de História Nacional, para proporcionar para a familia, desistindo de seu sinho de uma carreira na fotografia, devido ao salário mínimo. No Museu, ela passou a ter um relacionamento amoroso com seu chefe, Roger. No ínicio de 1998, os dois se tornaram noivos. Em janeiro, Penny foi hospitalizada devido a problemas cardíacos. Para cuidar dela, Prue e Piper sairam de seu apartamento, dando-lhe para alguns de seus amigos, a fim de mudar-se da casa. Em março, Prue pediu para Piper ser sua dama de honra devido à tensão entre ela e Phoebe. Ela achava que Phoebe dava em cima secretamente de Roger. Enquanto mudava-se para a Mansão, Prue planejava voltar e mudar-se novamente para morar com Roger. thumb|200px|Piper e Prue vendo o corpo de Penny. Grams quis tirar uma foto das irmãs juntas, e com muito custo, ela conseguiu. Devido a richa que havia entre suas irmãs, e os problemas e brigas que estas tinha, Penny decidiu que seria melhor tirar os poderes de suas netas para sempre, pois ela pensava que nunca seriam capaz de colocar de lado suas diferenças e se unir para comprir seu destino, e em parte por causa do seu desejo pessoal para mantê-los a salvo de todos os perigos que seus poderes poderiam causar. Isso foi contra a vontade de Patty, mas Penny faleceu antes que pudesse fazer isso. Mudar-se para a Mansão thumb|left|250px|Piper e Prue em frente a Mansão. Com Phoebe em Nova York, e Grams morto, Prue e Piper desistiram de viver em sua casa de familia, deixando o apartamento no Litoral Norte. Elas passaram a viver em na Mansão Halliwell, pois Penny deixou o testamento para as três. Eles mantiveram a casa apenas por razões sentimentais, dado que a casa pertencia à família desde o início do século 20. Mesmo longe, Prue continou trabalhando no Museu, mantendo contato com Roger, que tentou intimidá-la, apelidando de "Miss Halliwell", afirmando que ela teve seus melhores interesses no coração. Prue também mostrou que não aprova muito o noive de Piper, Jeremy Burns, que aproximou-se mais familia após a morte de Penny. Ela o descreveu como "suficientemente bom" para ela. Entretanto, ela pareceu aceitar o noivado, dizendo que ela foi um "bom namorado" pelo envio de seu porto. Revelação como bruxa thumb|200px|Prue lendo pela primeira vez o Livro. Em Setembro de 1998, Phoebe voltou para São Francisco sem avisos para Prue, deixando-a insatisfeita ao saber que Piper sabia que estava se mudando desde várias semanas. Naquela noite, Prue se enfureceu ainda mais por Phoebe falar que viu o Tabuleiro de Espirito se movimentar, escrendo "S-Ó-T-Ã-O". Após isso, ocorreu um apagão, que fez sua irmã subir ao Sotão, antes dito como isolado, e acabou por ela ler o feitiço para Invocar o Poder das Três do Livro das Sombras , que estava escondido em um baú. Esse fato também deixou Prue enfurecida, já que ela hesitou em aceitar ser uma bruxa. thumb|left|200px|Prue usando seu poder para mover um remédio. Ao longo do dia, Prue acabou acreditando nas palavras de Phoebe de que eram bruxas. Ela usou seu poder de telecinese várias vezes ao dia, embora ela os usasse muitas vezes sem perceber. Primeiramente, ela fez uma caneta de Roger explodir, e depois fez a gravata dele apertar seu pescoço. Mais tarde, Phoebe reveleu que ela tinha o poder de mover objetos com sua mente, mas ela hesitou em aceitar, já que em nenhum momento percebeu que tinha poder. Então, ela acidentalmente moveu um jarro de creme e materialiou o creme dentro de seu café, fazendo com que ela acreditasse em sua irmã, percebendo que tinha algum poder. thumb|200px|Prue protegendo suas irmãs. À noite, Piper reveleu a suas irmãs que Jeremy é um feiticeiro, e as irmãs, então, fizeram um feitiço para destruir um amor. Apesar de inicialmente, acharem que o feitiço deu certo, Phoebe teve uma visão que Jeremy resistiu ao feitiço. Ao descerem para fecharem as portas, Jeremy aparece e as ataca. As irmãs sobem ao Sótão, e lá tentam se trancar, mas Jeremy consegue destruir a porta, e as ataca novamente. Ela fazem o feitiço do Poder das Três, e se tornam capazes de derrotá-lo. Primeiro Ano como Bruxa Primeiros Dias como bruxa thumb|left|200px|Prue em um encontro com Andy. Após ter aceitado o fato de ser uma bruxa, Prue começou uma nova relação com Andy Trudeau, que havia se mudado para São Francisco. Logo em seu primeiro encontro, os dois tiveram relaçoes sexuais, decidindo começar tudo de novo. Como visto em "Levo Você Embaixo da Pele". thumb|200px|Prue usando a Mão de Fatima. Ao começar a saber o que é ser uma bruxa, Prue descobriu que bruxas não podem usar seus poderes para Ganho Pessoal, e todas as irmãs concordaram que não usariam. Apesar de Prue e Phoebe tentarem colocar de lado suas diferenças para cumprir seu destino, Prue ficou brava por Phoebe ter usado seus poderes para tentar ganhar na loteria. Entretanto, Phoebe aprendeu a lição de só usar seus poderes quando necessário, já que os números premiados na loteria foram magicamente apagados. Além disso, Prue e Piper salvaram Phoebe de Javna, apredendo a ouví-la. Prue começou a tentar viver sua vida social, já que havia pedido demissão em seu antigo emprego devido a Roger. Ela arranjou um emprego na Casa de Leilões Buckland, pois foi oferecido um emprego pelo Rex Buckland. Após ela usar seus poderes em sua frente, e pensar que ele não havia notado, Rex e sua assistente, Hannah Webster chegaram a conclusão de que ela era uma bruxa, e que poderia ser uma das Encantadas. Reencontro com Victor thumb|left|200px|Prue e Victor na escritório. Pouco tempo depois da descoberta dos poderes, Victor Bennett reaparece no escritório de Prue na Casa de Leilões Buckland. Lógicamente, quando suas irmãs quiseram participar de um jantar com ele, Prue as proibiu de ver, pois não sabiam de suas intenções. thumb|200px|Prue chegando para o jantar. Ainda que Prue tivesse proibido Piper e Phoebe, ambas foram jantar com Victor, já que elas não tem a lembranda de Victor indo embora. Prue, estava certa de que não ia, mas depois de uma conversa com Andy, ele convencê-la de ir ao jantar. Ela interrompeu os três falando que ele abandonara suas filhas e familia e não as apoiaram após a morte de Patty. Victor, então, revelou que sabia sobre seus poderes após fazer um garçom tropeçar e ver se Piper congelaria para que nada ocorresse, e foi o que aconteceu. thumb|left|200px|Victor entregando Prue uma fotografia dela e Patty. Ao voltar para casa, Prue o acusou de querer roubar o Livro das Sombras. Ele perguntou onde era, o que ele admitiu, dizendo que queria tirar os poderes dela e tornarem-se mortais como ele. Irritada, Prue atacou contra a parede através de seu poderes e ele foi embora. Phoebe diz a verdade sobre seu pai, sobre sua premonição, e fala que Prue estava certa o tempo todo. No outro dia, Phoebe encontra Victor fora da Mansão, pedindo que confie nele. Ele a agarra, e ela acaba tendo outra premonição, de Victor roubando o Livro das Sombras, mas depois ele usa metamorfose em Marshall, seu vizinho. thumb|200px|Prue mostrando a Victor que já o perdoou. Ela corre para dentro da Mansão, encontra suas irmãs, com mais dois metamorfos. Phoebe dá uma desculpa, sobe e vai até o sótão, procurar algum feitiço para derrotar metamorfos. Ao descer, um dos metamorfos usa seu poder e se parece com Victor, confundindo as irmãs. Os tentam convencer de que o outro é falso, até que Prue dá um voto de confiança a um deles, e o protege movendo o Anel da Proteção para que elas façam o feitiço e destruam todos os seres da casa, com excessão dele. Depois, as irmãs quiseram almoçar com ele, porém foi forçado a voltar para Nova York, embora ele deixara uma fita cassete de Natal com a familia reunida. Seguindo a vida mágica thumb|left|200px| Prue descobre que sua irmã, Piper, no restaurante onde ela trabalha, então, um estranho convida Prue, mas ela o rejeita, sem saber que este homem é realmente um assassino que pode matar as mulheres que rejeitá-lo em seus sonhos. Prue percebe que ele é o assassino e ele assombra seus sonhos, ela tem que ficar acordado, mas manteve-se inconsciente em um acidente de carro, é onde ele tem essa vantagem, mas suas irmãs conversar com ela e incentivá-la a usar seus poderes contra o "feiticeiro", isto é como ela consegue quebrar a manipulação, jogando-o sobre a borda do edifício. thumb|200px|As irmãs após a derrota de Hecate Prue, Piper e Phoebe tentam impedir o casamento de uma noiva, que é a Rainha do Submduno, chamada Hécate. Elas descobrem, que Hécate vem à Terra a cada 200 anos, para ter filhos demoniacos com mortais inocentes, sendo então metade humanos metade demônios. Mas Prue e as irmãs conseguem impedir de que Hécate consiga se casar, quando fez com que as madrinhas fossem enviadas para uma Adaga Mistica, e logo após, fez Hécate ir também. Elas ficaram presas na adaga, para sempre. thumb|left|200px|Prue e Kali no espelho. O gato das irmãs, a Kit, está perdida, e Phoebe faz amizade com uma garota, chamada Aviva, uma garota jovem, confusa, que está trabalhando para uma Feiticeira, chamada Kali, que queria as Encantadas mortas. Prue acaba desconfiando de Aviva, e expulsou ela, depois que disse as irmãs que era uma bruxa. Phoebe leva para sua casa, e ensia Aviva sobre seu poder, mas Prue descobre e ficar irritada com Phoebe. Aviva fica furiosa com Kali, depois que ataca sua tia. Ela decide parar com o plano de Kali, mas ela entra no corpo de Aviva, e vai até a Mansão. Piper congela ela, fazendco com que Kali parasse, e deixasse o corpo de Aviva cair. Prue atira-a para o espelho, e Phoebe quebra o cristal, matando assi Kali. Após derrotar Kali, Aviva foi salva, e ela saiu da mansão, apesar de Phoebe primeiro disse-lhe para não revelar seu segredo. thumb|200px|Gavin estrangulando Prue. Um bruxo do futuro vem ao presente para acabar com a vida de todas as pessoas que estarão envolvidas na criação da vacina para proteger crianças do poder de feiticeiros. Ele mata através de energia que emana de seu terceiro olho. Após matar um dos homens, Phoebe recebe uma visão de um homem que matará uma mulher. Esta, acaba por ser uma colega de trabalho de Prue, e as três irmãs descobrem que o homem está atrás do bebê que ela está gerando, que será no futuro, uma das pessoas que descobrirá a vacina contra feitiços. Ainda que estivesse perto de seu objetivo, Phoebe a salva e a leva para casa. O homem vai atrás de Prue para chegar na mulher, mas ela e Piper acabam com ele colocando um pé de cabra em seu terceiro olho. Indecisa se iria continuar seu relacioanmento com Andy, ela usou o Feitiço da Verdade para ver se ele aceitaria ela ser uma bruxa. Enquanto o feitiço se mostrou útil em derrotar Gavin, o feitiço revelou que Andy estava incerto sobre se ele poderia aceitá-la por quem ela era. Devido a isso, Prue terminou o relacionamento. thumb|200px|As irmãs vendo Melinda. Nas mãos de Prue, vem uma estranha e antiga jóia a ser venderá para o próximo leilão, em Buckland. A bruxa, com a intenção de analisar a jóia, desencadeia a liberação de um perigoso feiticeiro, que está atrás da linha da família Halliwell, a fim de se vingar de Melinda, ancestral das irmãs, que o colocaram lá com a ajuda de um feitiço . Agora, o bruxo quer acabar com as Encantadas. Ele ataca Prue de modo que ela usa seus poderes, ele copiou o poder no processo, por isso não poderia voltar a ser usado contra ele.thumb|left|200px|Prue com Melinda.Quando Prue conta a situação de suas irmãs, todos concordam que ele é o mago mais poderoso com os quais têm enfrentado, então eles decidiram ressuscitar Melinda, para voltar a colocar o bruxo na jóia. Para a poção é necessária uma caneta que só pode encontrar em um jardim zoológico. Prue vem à noite para o lugar onde Andy descobriu, solicitando uma explicação. O policial sabe Prue esconde um grande segredo. O bruxo tem os poderes de Phoebe no Quake. Agora só Piper pode usar seu poder contra ele. Quando ele chega a casa em busca de vingança, Piper congela ele e as três bruxas, com a ajuda de Melinda trancaram-no a jóia. thumb|200px|As irmãs recebendo seus poderes de volta. No ano seguinte, Rex Buckland e Hannah Webster enquadram Prue usando Projeção Astral para fazê-la roubar uma tira Romanov carissima e manipulou-a para atacar Jaime antes de Hannah matar. Seu plano era chantagear as irmãs para dar-lhes seus poderes, que eles concordaram em fazer antes de Leo Wyatt que estava em pose de faz-tudo e usou para curar e restaurar seus poderes, permitindo que Prue usasse Hannah para matar Rex, antes que a Triade o fizesse. thumb|200px|left|Patty ajudando Prue a vencer seu medo. A cada 1300 anos, Barbas é liberado de sua prisão para se estabelcer na área e aterrorizar a cidade. Ele só tem até a meia-noite para matar 13 bruxas com seus medos mais profundos para libertá-lo, sendo que as irmãs estão entre elas. Ele só seria mandado de volta a prisão de algumas bruxas resistisse ao medo. Prue superou seu medo de afogamento graças ao fantasma de Patty, que permitiu o envio de Barbas de volta para sua prisão. Ela também superou seu medo de dizer às pessoas que ela amava, que ela o tinha desde a morte de sua mãe. thumb|200px|Prue e suas clones. Dias depois, Prue ajuda um menino jovem bruxa que foi raptada, esse cara tem o dom de psicocinese, Prue ajuda-o a evitar os planos que os ladrões têm por ele e ajuda o pai a entender que seu filho é especial. Ao derrorrer dos meses, as irmãs vão aprendendo mais sobre feitiços e poções, e até mesmo um pouco da história de sua familia, como Prue descobriu que Brianna Warren era uma bruxa com o mesmo poder que ela, porém triplicado na força. Devido a isso, ela fizera um feitiço para triplicação de poderes que resultou a criação de dois clones para vencer o Senhor da Guerra. Mesmo com a morte dos clones, elas derrotaram-o. thumb|left|200px|Piper e Prue com elas mesmas no passado. Mais tarde, as irmãs viajam no tempo até 1970, quando sua mãe ainda estava viva, tentando impedi-la de fazer um pacto com um poderoso bruxo chamado Nicholas, que tem imunidade aos poderes das irmãs para que ele possa destruí-los no presente. Infelizmente, Patty encanta o anel, e através de um plano para tirar o poderes das irmãs durante a infância, as Patricia e as pequenas Prue e Piper e Phoebe (que estava na barriga) conseguem mandá-las de volta e derotam o bruxo no presente. thumb|200px Prue tenta ajudar um jovem que quer se tornar um Sacerdote, para tentar impedir o seu destino de se tornar um bruxo do mal e voltar com os seus meio-irmãos, na escolha do mal, de contrapartida um mal para as Encantadas. Brendan consegue escapar os planos de seus irmãos com a ajuda de Prue e suas irmãs. thumb|left|200px|Prue usando seus poderes através da mão pela primeira vez. Mais tarde, quando Prue vê um seqüestro de um garoto, um repórter de vê-la usando seus poderes, que agora pode ser canalizado através de suas mãos. Phoebe e Piper tenta saber mais sobre os demônios que seqüestraram a criança, e impedir o repórter que quer expor Prue. As irmãs conseguem matar os Grimlocks através de uma uma poção mágica, embora durante a sua aventura nos esgotos, o repórter é morto por demônios e Andy descobre sobre o segredo das irmãs. Depois de visitar Alcatraz, Phoebe encontra o fantasma de um assassino que escapa da prisão, ela e Prue devem impedi-lo sozinhas, enquanto Piper está viajando. Prue consegue matar a essência do espírito, com uma poção que o deixa quase morto e, Prue lança o feitiço no Plano astral, matando os fantasmas e sendo revivida por Andy no processo. Morte de Andy thumb|200px|Foto da Prue nas mãos do Rodriguez. Em Setembro de 1999, "Rodriguez", com ajuda de Tempus e seus poderes de manipular o tempo, planejava matar as três irmãs. Em uma manhã, Phoebe recebe uma premonição de Andy Trudeau morto no chão. Horas depois, Andy e Prue se encontram para falar sobre a visão de Phoebe, em que ele morreria. Prue pediu-lhe que não fosse a casa das irmãs hoje, porque foi lá que a visão aconteceu. Mesmo relutante no inicio, ele acaba concordando. Depois, Rodrigues vai a Mansão, e joga uma bola de energia na direção de Phoebe, matando-a. Ele joga na direção de Piper, mas ela o congela e Prue desvia a bola de energia que também foi congelada, e mata Rodrigues. thumb|200px|left|Prue chorando pela Piper. O tempo volta novamente, e tudo aconteceu novamente do mesmo jeito; entretanto, Phoebe, através de seus poderes, sente que aquilo já havia acontecido. O tempo corre normalmente, e as coisas acontecem como já havia ocorrido. Rodrigues vai novamente, no mesmo horário, e joga uma bola de energia em Phoebe, matando-a. Rapidamente, jogou uma bola de energia em Piper e a mata. Mas quando ele foi jogar uma bola de energia em Prue, ela desvia, e mata-o novamente. O tempo volta novamente, e tudo aconteceu novamente da mesma forma. thumb|200px|Prue inconsciente no chão. Apesar de Prue ter falado para Andy não ir à Mansão, ele foi de carro e ficou parado vendo do outro lado da rua. Após ele ter visto Kit assobiar para Rodriguez e seus olhos vermelhos, ele entra na casa; entretanto, Rodriguez já havia atirado uma bola de energia nas irmãs e Prue havia ficado inconsciente. Andy mostra a arma e Rodriguez atira outra bola de energia, atingindo-o e mandando-o para o outro lado do quarto e matando-o imediatamente. thumb|200px|left| thumb|200px|Prue desviando uma bola de energia. Prue e Andy tiveram uma conversa, enquanto ela estava inconsciente. Ele fala que quebrou a promessa, e foi até a Mansão, e a premonição de Phoebe aconteceu. Andy fala que era para ele morrer, que era destino, e que não deveriam mudar. Ele fala que Prue tem que aceitar sua morte, e mesmo que Prue não quisesse sair, ele sabia que Andy estaria bem. Então, Prue volta a ficar consciente, e procura um feitiço no Livro das Sombras. Seguindo a instrução de Andy, Prue lançou um Feitiço Para Acelerar o Tempo, derrotando Tempus, mas impedi-a de salvar o Andy. thumb|left|200px|Prue sendo consolada pelas suas irmãs. A morte de Andy machucou muito a Prue, que mais tarde, contribuindo para Abraxas para roubar os poderes das irmãs, sentindo-se responsável pela morte dele. Sua dor impediu-a de usar seus poderes telecinéticos quando ameaçada por Abraxas; após ela de fato desabafar com suas irmãs e admitir seus sentimentos, elas conseguiram usar o Poder das Três para recuperar o Livro das Sombras que Abraxas havia roubado e o derrotaram. Segundo Ano como Bruxa De frente para o Demônio da Água A trama do Conselho Terceiro Ano como Bruxa Triade Após a Triade Morte Vida Após a Morte Voltar a Vida Nova Vida Reunião com suas irmãs Como uma Encantada Perda do Poder das Três Luta contra Rennek Traços Aparência thumb|250px Prue é sempre descrita como uma mulher bonita, uma característica marcante é que ela é a única das quatro irmãs que possui olhos verdes. Durante sua infância, ela tinha o cabelo castanho claro, com olhos verdes, e tinha uma marca de nascença distintivo perto de seu olho esquerdo, que Prue notou quando ela tinha cinco anos e conheceu o seu próprio futuro. Como visto na quando as irmãs voltaram no tempo, em "Aquele Episódio 70". Quando criança, seu cabelo estava na altura dos ombros, que ela usava desde que era adolescente. Em seus vinte anos, ela começou a usavam o cabelo em um bob curto. Nesse periodo, seu cabelo escureu muito desde sua infância. Prue manteve sua franja com um cabelo curto na altura dos ombros, mas deixou seu cabelo crescer quase todo o comprimento do cotovelo até o momento de sua morte. Prue também usava roupas profissionais, até que ela sai da Casa de Leilões, e passa a usar roupas mais casuais. Meses depois, ela mostra usar roupas mais reveladoras, dando preferências a blusas decotadas e tops. Personalidade thumb|left|200px|Prue triste pela morte de Patty. Desde pequena, Prue teve que assumir grandes responsabilidades, devido a morte de Patty, e a saída de Victor, acabando por perder parte de sua infância. Após a morte de sua mãe, Prue não disse "eu te amo" por muitos anos. Apenas após o confronto com o Demônio do Medo, Barbas, e a visitação de sua mãe, para fazer com que o rosto de seu medo parasse de distanciar Piper e Phoebe. Ela ainda é geralmente cautelosa e não gosta de surpresas, embora ela possa tornar-se imprudente, quer através excesso de confiança ou através de preocupação com suas irmãs. Ela era uma estudante popular no Colégio Baker, passando por uma fase dura e rebelde aos 17 anos, já que havia perdido parte de sua infância. Após endireitar-se, Prue teve uma acidente de carro, que resultou em Phoebe ser hospitalizada, fazendo Grams puní-la, impedindo-a de ir para a faculdade. Sentindo-se culpada e pertubada, Prue tirou uma foto de uma ponte para lembrar-se de como se sentia naquele momento, mas estava com muito medo de revelá-la por medo de reviver essa dor. Como a irmã mais velha das Halliwell, Prue é ferozmente protetora de suas irmãs mais novas. Ela tem um temperamento ardente e responde a perda com raiva. Isso lhe dá a força para lidar com a maioria dos desafios, e em uma briga, Prue é dura, feroz, e não faz rodeios. Ela está determinada a ser forte e proteger sua família. Prue raiva e determinação, por vezes, deixa sua corte, no entanto. Ela é provavelmente, guarda rancor contra aqueles que machucá-la, e de certa forma a sua força é uma frente, destinado a poupar-se ferido. thumb|250px|Manifestação das emoções de Prue. thumb|left|250px| ID Prue descreveu-a como sendo "tudo sobre dever e obrigação", ao dizer que ela queria ter mais liberdade, e uma vida livre de responsabilidades, já que ela nunca o teve, devido ela ter que cuidar de suas irmãs, sendo esse, seus desejos mais íntimos. Isso a fez ter inveja de suas irmãs, principalmente de Phoebe, pois "'' estava presa assistindo suas irmãs viver seu sonho''". Phoebe, através de seus estudos na faculdade, deduziu que sua infância a levou suprimir seus desejos mais íntimos, que levou a manifestação através de seu poderes. Phoebe conseguiur convencer o DF Prue para se juntar de volta ao seu ego, após ela dizer que tudo o que ela e Piper haviam conseguido, foi devivo à paixão e propósito, além dos sacríficos que ela fez. Poderes de Habilidades Poderes Naturais thumb|250px|Prue levitando Piper. *'Telecinese':Inicialmente, Prue herdou o poderes de mover objetos com o poder da mente, esse poder foi herdado da avó Penelope Halliwell, sendo um dos poderes de Bruxa mais desejados por outras bruxas, warlocks e demônios, ela só conseguia usá-lo quando ficava irritada ou frustrada, mas aprendeu a canalizar melhor, não necessitando da raiva. Primeiramente, usava telecinese através dos olhos, até seus poderes crescerem, e usar através das mãos, que foi muito mais eficiente, podendo fazer Demônios e Feiticeiros voarem, sacudindo as mãos. Ela também poder desviar obejtos e poderes. Ela ainda foi capaz de usar telecinésia em uma forma de se teletransportar objetos. Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". thumb|250px|Prue astralmente projetada. *'Projeção Astral':Prue primeiro ganhou este poder em seu segundo ano. Ela tinha o controle quase total do poder, visto que ela não caiu ao chão quando usá-lo. Ela também descobriu que ela não poderia usar seu poder Telecinético, enquanto no modo Astral. Também na 3ª Temporada, Prue ficou sobrecarregado gastando mais de seu tempo tentando encontrar demônios, mas também forçou uma Prue astral, a sair no casamento de Piper, e arruiná-lo. A Prue astral imita seu interior, seus desejos, que a levou a mudar de roupa, enquanto na auto astral. Poderes básicos como bruxa *'Feitiços':Como uma bruxa, Prue possuia a capacidade de lançar feitiços e rituais. Ela inventou seu primeiro feitiço quando lançou um feitiço de proteção sobre uma garota chamada Maggie Murphy, que havia sido amaldiçoado com má sorte por um Espírito Assassino. Como visto em "Murphy's Luck". Ela também foi capaz de criar um feitiço, para um Empata se livrar do seu poder. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Primrose Empath". Ela também criou vários feitiços durante seu terceiro ano como bruxa, e um deles foi Para Conjurar Animais Revelado na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Sympathy For The Demon"., e escreveu um feitiço para as irmãs usarem sua Projeção Astral. Revelado na 7ª Temporada, no episódio "Something Wicca This Way Goes...? ". *'Poções':Ela também conseguia criar poções. Prue não foi tão habilidosa com a poções, igual Piper ou Phoebe. Prue demonstrou essa capacidade para criar uma poção, para derrotar um demônio chamado Grimlock. Ela, também, praticamente combinou sua habilidade de intuição, com habilidade de criar poções, pois ela guardava ingredientes, que ela intuiu que precisasse um dia, como vemos quando queriam derrotar Cole. Apesar de Prue não ter feito muitas poções ao longo de sua vida, é bem provável que ela saiba como fazer, ou pelo menos tenha conhecimentos sobre que ingredientes, entre outras coisas. *'Vidência':Prue foi capaz de usar essa capacidade de procurar demônios e objetos. Ela descobriu que Feiticeiros não podem ser encontrados pela vidência, mas aprende que se eles tiverem algum poder, roubado de uma bruxa, elas podem encontrá-lo. Ela também aprende a fazer vidência, para achar uma localização exta de algo, geralmente ultilizado algum item, como roupa ou até mesmo sangue. Poderes Temporários thumb|250px *'Premonição':Em 2000, Leo foi atacado por um Guardião das Trevas, e ele foi procurar ajuda das irmãs, porque ele poderia morrer com o veneno da flecha. Piper, então, decide fazer um feitiço para mudar de poderes, mas isso fez com que acidentalmente Prue trocasse de poder com Phoebe, e Phoebe trocasse de poder de Prue. Prue teve uma premonição, e viu um vaso caindo, enquanto Kit passava. Ela também conseguiu rastrear a inocente Daisy. Ela desenvolveu um novo respeito pela sua irmã mais nova depois deste incidente, e nunca brincava com ela sobre ela não ter visão do futuro novamente. thumb|250px *'Toque da Morte':Para evitar que um Guardião das Trevas chamado Alec matasse uma mulher inocente, chamada Daisy, Prue lança um feitiço de mudar de poderes que deu a Alec o poder da premonição e a Prue todos os poderes da um Guardião das Trevas, incluindo o Toque da Morte. Com esses novos poderes, ela usou o toque da morte para incinerar Alec, finalmente, matá-lo. O toque da morte e provocado plo ódio, e Prue falou que nunca gostaria de sentir tanto ódio. Antes que ele foi completamente destruída, Prue usou o feitiço para voltar o poder de Phoebe. *'Telepatia':Em 2000, Prue e sua irmã Piper, tiveram que lançar um Feitiço Para Ouvir Pensamentos Secretos, pois estavam convencidas de que seus namorados eram feiticeiros, mas queriam confirmar. . Prue se convenceu de que seu namorado, Jack, é um bruxo depois de vê-lo em dois lugares e acreditando que ele piscou, no entanto Prue descobre que seu novo namorado, na verdade, tem um irmão gêmeo chamado Jeff que trabalha em um necrotério. Depois de descobrir isso, Prue bate os dois e sai de seu escritório. Este poder também foi usado para ajudar a si mesma, bem como Piper matar dois feitiçeiros chamado Coletores lendo seus pensamentos e arruinando seus planos para matá-los. thumb|250px|Prue lutando com Vince. *'Empatia':Em 2001, Prue fez um feitiço, para um empata de livrar de seus poderes. Porém, quando o empata se livrou dos poderes, ela acidentalmente adquire o poder de empatia. Inicialmente, Prue conseguia controlar esse poder, apenas sentindo coisas perto dela. Mas como seu poder cresce, ela passa a sentir as emoções de todo São Francisco, e não conseguia controlar, porque não era para ela ser uma empata, e quase foi destruida por todas as emoções fortesCom ajuda do Padre Thomas, ela foi capaz de controlar a empatia, e acabou que a empatia avançou seus poderes, capazes de realizar façanhas espetaculares de artes macias. thumb|250px *'Piscar' e Aportação:Em 2001, Prue foi enganada, e acidentalmente se casou com um feiticeiro chamado Zile, fazendo com que ela se tornasse um, e consequentemente, fazendo suas irmãs tornarem-se feiticeiras também. Ela teve o poder de Piscar, teletransporte tradicional entre feiticeiros. Ela também foi capaz de se teletransportar um athame em sua mão através do poder da Aportação. Além disso, seus poderes telecinéticos pareciam estar mais fortes. ela virou bruxa novamente, depois que ela e suas irmãs quebraram o vínculo que os amarraram para o mal. Outros Poderes thumb|250px| *'Poder das Três':Seu poder, juntamente com os poderes de suas irmãs, vem da união entre elas. Então, elas sempre tem que trabalhar em conjunto, para que não se quebre a força. Essa união, também permit que elas tenham uma proteção quando estão juntos, não podendo ser atingidas por ataques, como bolas de fogo por exemplo. Além disso, também há vários feitiços que exigem o conjunto e união entre elas, fato que, faz elas necessitarem uma outra, e por isso que quando um membro morre, o conjunto é enfraquecido, como é visto após Prue ter falecido. thumb|250px|As irmãs sem poderes se preparando para criar um Circulo de Proteção. *'Magia Natural':No Dia das Bruxas, Phoebe e suas irmãs são enviadas de volta no tempo, para salvar um bebê que foi profetizado. Porém, elas perceberam que não tinham poder, já que Melinda Warren não tinha nascida ainda. Mas Eva, um bruxa de um coven poderoso, ensinou as irmãs a usar o poder da natureza, e as formas originais de magia. Através disso, elas foram capaz de fazer coisas mesmo sem algum poder. Prue foi capaz de criar um grande Circulo de Proteção, que protegeu de qualquer mal, exceto balas, usando maças, folhas de louro, lavanda e alecrim. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que descobriu e segurou a gaiola de cristal útil, que tinha o poder de qualquer armadilha ou demônios electroucute. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no epidódio "All Halliwell's Eve". thumb|250px *'Intuição':Prue, como suas irmãs Piper e Paige, tem o instinto natural de que ter um Sexto Sentido, e ter uma visão melhor, tornando-as mais intuitivas. Prue torna-se intuitiva desde de o inicio de ser uma Encantada, sendo que ela estava sempre falando que pensava em relação a magia, e felizmente, ela estava certa, como vimos quando ela disse a Phoebe, que nem todos os ataques teriam haver com ele, podendo ser causa de outros demônios. E ela estava certa, pois era o demônio Banshee, que estava atacando.Prue sentiu um calafrio apenas alguns segundos antes de Shax atacou ela e suas irmãs. Habilidades thumb|250px|Prue usando agilidade com seus poderes aumentados. *'Agilidade':Em 2000, Prue começou a mostrar habilidades em combate, sem ter algum treino, ou algo tipo. Ela usava essas habilidades, principalmente para de sefender, como quando alguém lhe tentava atacar por trás, e ela conseguia derrubar a pessoa no chão. Ela, então, começou a apresentar habilidades em luta, e começou a chutar e dar soco nos seres do Mal. Mais tarde, ela começa a combinar suas habilidades de artes maciais, com seus poderes telecinéticos, e começou a desafiar a gravidade, podendo dar chute no ar, dar flips, e fazer acrobácias, mostrando a habilidade de Levitação Telecinética. Relacionamentos Familia Pai Mãe thumb|225px|Prue em um recital.|left Prue foi a primeira filha de Patty. Devido a isso, elas cresceram muito próximas e Patty sempre esteve muito orgulhosa dela. Quando Victor foi embora, Patty sempre dava um beijo de boa noite em Prue quando chegava do Buddy à noite, e tinha cheiro de hambúrgueres. Em um recital, ela foi incapaz de tirar fotos dela pois Prue estava ocupada prendendo a respiração. thumb|225px|Prue gritando por Patty. Quando Patty faleceu, Prue foi a mais afetada, pois as últimas palavras ditas por ela foram "eu te amo", impedindo-a de pronunciar estas palavras a alguma pessoa, inclusive suas irmãs e sua avó. Além disso, Prue não conseguia fazer aulas de natação. Ela garantiu que protegeria Piper e Phoebe e fazeria sua mãe orgulhosa dela, embora teve sacrifícios que a obrigaram a ter desejos internos, já que tinha de ter a imagem de irmã responsável que tinha que cuidar de suas filhas. A morte de Patty deixou-a com raiva, e não gostava que se fizesse comparações sobre as duas. thumb|225px|left|Patty aparecendo para Prue. Quando as irmãs tiveram que enfrentar Barbas, o Demônio do Medo, ele usou o medo de afogamento de Prue, mas Patty apareceu como um fantasma para tirar o medo dela, permitindo que ele voltasse ao purgatório. Ela superou seu medo de dizer às pessoas que ela amava, que ela o tinha desde a morte de sua mãe. Em seguida, utilizando alguma forma de projeção, acrescentou uma pequena nota para o fundo da página Barbas, enquanto Prue lia. Tempo depois, Prue quis ir contra o Demônio da Água no Lago Skylark. A fim de descobrir como vencê-lo, ela perguntou pediu que Phoebe tivesse uma premonição para ver como Patty tentou destruí-lo. Phoebe disse que não era justo ela assistir sua mãe morrer, já que Prue nem admitia as semelhanças entre as duas, mas Prue simplesmente concordou que não era justo, e teve que enfrentar o demônio mesmo assim. thumb|225px|Patty e Prue se abraçando no casamento de Piper; 1 ano mais tarde, no casamento de Piper com Leo, o Conselho deu a Patty um dia como um ser vivo para assistir a cerimônia da filha. Ela apareceu no quarto para as meninas, e disse a Prue que estava muito orgulhosa de tudo o que Prue fizera um dia pelas suas irmãs mais novas, e que acreditava ser injusto ter pedido tanto coisa para protegê-las. Depois que Prue morreu, Patty e Penny ajudou-a à adaptar-se "viva" no Plano Ancestral longe de suas irmãs, e tinha que ajudá-la através desse momento emocional. Patty enviou Cole para encontrar Prue depois ela possuía bruxa de Charon. Penny Halliwell Piper Halliwell thumb|250px|left| O relacionamento de Prue com Piper foi mais constante do que a dela com Phoebe. No ensino médio, Prue levantou-se para terminar o discurso de Piper quando ela correu para o secretário de classe em seu primeiro ano, como Piper estava muito nervosa para terminá-lo Revelado por Justin Harper em "Coyote Piper"., mostrando que elas já possuíam um bom relacionamento. thumb|200px| Prue e Piper depois compraram um apartamento no Litoral Nortal juntas Como visto em "Pre-Witched"., antes de retornar à Mansão para cuidar de Penny. Depois de Prue e Roger decidirem se casar, ela planejava se mudar, embora isso desagradou Piper, como ela seria deixada sozinha para cuidar de Penny e Phoebe. No entanto, mais tarde Prue terminou com Roger. Prue e Piper ficaram na Mansão Halliwell após a morte de Penny por razões sentimentais. O despertar dos poderes das irmãs aproximou ainda mais Prue e Piper. Elas brigaram brevemente devido a influência de Andras, que resultou na quebra do Poder de Três, mas isso foi corrigido pelo conserto de suas relações, que consequentemente restaurou os poderes delas. Depois da morte de Prue, Piper não tinha certeza de como ela poderia continuar sem Prue, e estava zangada com ela mesma por ter sobrevivido. Piper planejava nomear seu filho mais velho, mas só o fez depois de que ela teve uma menina. Mais tarde, ela sugeriu a Phoebe que ela o fizesse para o mais velho como Prue, e ela o fez. Phoebe Halliwell thumb|left|250px|Phoebe dando "conselhos" para Prue quando Jack ligara para ver se Prue queria sair com ele. O relacionamento entre as duas foi bem mais complicada. Prue teve cuidar de Phoebe quando ela estava crescendo, o que a tornou muito defensiva. Entretanto, Phoebe a via como mãe, e não como irmã, o que tornou dificil falar com ela. Além disso, Prue ficara frustrada pela falta de responsabilidade de Phoebe, e provavelmente com inveja pela morte de Patty e a saida de Victor não tê-la forçado a assumir a responsabilidade para a familia. Prue ficara com raiva após achar que Phoebe dara em cima de seu noivo, Roger. Mas após a redescoberta de seus poderes, e a volta de Nova York fez-as ficarem mais próximas. Ela caíram brevemente por causa da influência de Andras, que resultou da quebra do Poder das Três; mas que logo foi corrigida após a restauração das relações. E ela ficara chateada por descobrir que Phoebe tinha fingido vencer Cole Turner. thumb|250px|Prue e janqueta de Prue. Após a morte de Prue, Phoebe ficou forte para mostrar a Piper que era possivel resistir, e acabou não chorando tão quanto ela! Assim, pouco tempo depois, Phoebe acaba chorando de tristeza, por sentir muito a falta e lembrou-se de que ela pagara uma jaqueta escondida e Prue ficara zangada com Piper por achar que foi ela, e Phoebe nunca pudera desmentir. Paige Matthews Vida Romântica Roger Andy Trudeau Bane Jessup Jack Sheridan Tom Peters Brendan Rowe Justin Harper T.J Micah Trabalho Hannah Webster Inocentes Aviva Notas thumb|250px|Prue estudando o Livro das Sombras. * Prue tem um ótimo conhecimento do Livro das Sombras. Revelado no episódio "The Honeymoon's Over". * Prue é a única das quatro irmãs que não tem olhos castanhos, Prue tinha olhos verdes. * Prue morreu quando ela empurrou Griffiths para fora do caminho, se ela havia movido telecinéticamente ou não se preocupar com ele, ela provavelmente ainda estaria vivo. * Prue quebrou o tornozelo em 7 anos de idade. Mencionado por Piper, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". * Phoebe ensinou Prue como dar beijo francês. Mencionado por Phoebe, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". * Prue pegou catapora de Piper, quando eram crianças. Mencionado por Piper, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". * Prue tem uma predileção por Twizzers. * Prue foi a única irmã a ver seus poderes no futuro. Quando ela finalmente aprendeu a controlar empatia, apesar de que Phoebe e Piper viram como poderiam ser em um futuro alternativo, e Paige ter visto quando foi no Limbo. thumb|250px| * Prue é uma ótima manejadora de armas. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". * Os nomes Prue e Phoebe vêm de ancestrais. * Prue foi uma líder de torcida e presidente da classe no ensino médio. * Prue carrega uma semelhança impressionante ao seu futuro sobrinho Chris. Ambos têm cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, bem como o poder de telecinese. Eles também têm personalidades parecidas, eles são ambos sérios, teimoso e muito cuidadosos para a sua família. Além disso, ambos têm encontrado o Anjo da Morte algum tempo antes de suas mortes. Os dois ainda têm o mesmo signo de nascimento. * Por quase 20 anos, Prue nunca poderia dizer eu te amo como foram as últimas palavras que ela falou para a mãe antes que ela foi morta. Revelado por Prue, na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "From Fear to Eternity". thumb|250px|P. Bowen, vida passada de Prue. * Sua vida passada por ter tido telecinese, como Prue teve, pois Bowen foi capaz de saltar em uma altura que Prue e Billie dava. * Prue nunca conheceu Paige, embora seja provável que ela ainda cuida da sua vida após a morte. * Prue prometeu a Piper, que antes de seu casamento, que ela iria parar alguém que tentou estragar a cerimônia. Ironicamente, foi Prue (em sua forma astral) que arruinou o casamento de Piper. Como visto em Just Harried. * Não gosta de surpresas e é muito cautelosa de qualquer um que tenta chegar perto de suas irmãs. * Sua camisa da sorte é roxo. * Ela nunca se perdoou por Phoebe ir ao Hospial por causa de um acidente de carro enquanto ela estava dirigindo. thumb|250px|Prue obcecada em encontrar demônios. * Prue ficou obcecada em matar demônios quando a Tríade apareceu. * Prue tinha medo de se afogar, que ela superou e foi a única bruxa derrotar Barbas por conta própria. * Prue nunca teve medo do escuro. Mencionado por Victo, no episódio " Thank You for Not Morphing". * Prue sabe falar e ler latim muito bem. Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "The Painted World". * Prue nunca teve poderes de um Guardião de Luz. Piper teve em "Love Hurts" e "Siren Song". Phoebe teve em "Enter the Demon". * Prue e sua mãe foram mortas por demônios elementais; Prue por Shax, um demônio que usa o vento, e sua mãe pelo Demônio da Água, o que obviamente mata com água. * Ela não suporta quando as pessoas falam na pré-visualizações. Charmed Comics * Em 1999, quando Prue e suas irmãs viajaram no futuro para saber o motivo de uma premonição de Phoebe, Prue estava loira. Ironicamente, 10 anos mais tarde que é exatamente a data do feitiço feito por elas, Prue volta em um corpo de uma mulher que é loira. Etimologia *'Prudence':A forma medieval de Prudence. Na Inglaterra, foi utilizado durante a Idade Média e foi restaurado no século 17 pelos puritanos, em parte, a prudência palavra em Inglês, em última instância, a mesma fonte. *'Halliwell':Derivado de um dos vários lugares nomeados com o Inglês Antigo pré 7 elementos Século "halig" que significa "santo", mais "bem (a)", poço ou nascente. Esses locais incluem Halliwell em Lancashire, registrado como Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell em Dorset e Oxfordshire aparecem, respectivamente, como Halegewelle e Haliwelle no Domesday Book de 1086; Halwell e Halwill em Devonshire, registrado como Halgewilla em 1086, e Holywell em Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire e Cornualha. Trivia thumb|230px * Prue é retratada pela atriz Shannen Doherty, que é provavelmente conhecida por seu papel como Brenda Walsh em Beverly Hills 90210. E por Emmalee Thompson nas idades de 4 a 7 anos. * Shannen Doherty proibiu sua imagem com personagem Prue na série e nos quadrinhos, mas continuou recebendo uma pequena parte dos lucros de Charmed mesmo após sua saida. * Em 2007, a AOL chamou a Prue como a bruxa número 10 história da TV bruxa e sua irmã Piper era o número 1. * Shannen Doherty admitiu no Twitter que seu episódio favorito em Charmed foi a sua última atuação em Charmed. * Holly Marie Combs Twittou que Aaron Spelling tinha outra pessoa em mente para o papel de Prue. Ela também disse que eles queriam Shannen Doherty para fazer o papel de Piper. * Brad Kern afirmou que foi idéia de Shannen para ter Prue desenvolver habilidades em luta. * Um dos motivos que levou a saída de Shannen Doherty e a morte da personagem Prue foram os desentendimentos com o produtor Aaron Spelling e com a atriz Alyssa Milano, a intérprete de Phoebe Halliwell. Isso também levou à entrada de Rose McGowan à série e à descoberta da nova irmã, Paige Matthews, já que se "o Poder das Três" (The Power Of Three) fosse destruído, a série seria cancelada. Se Shannen Doherty não tivesse se desentendido com o elenco, Paige Matthews nem existiria na série e Rose McGowan talvez entraria para a série, só que como outra personagem sendo antagonista (Demônios, Bruxas Más e afins) ou secundária (Uma parente distante das irmãs Halliwell, uma "inocente" que elas teriam que proteger, ou uma outra bruxa sendo "a protegida de Leo Wyatt ou Chris Halliwell). * Fãs de Charmed acreditavam que Chris era a reencarnação de Prue, já que ambos são muito ligados à família, possuem olhos verdes, têm a personalidade forte, o poder da Telecinese e ainda serem do mesmo signo. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:As Encantadas Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas de Alto Nivel Categoria:Falecidos